


Endless Kisses

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Deleted Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Loki, Jealousy, Loki Feels, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Thor, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unconditional things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so finally by the way the second chapter of When the Thunder met the snow is done, I just want it to get beta and it will be up soon. This is my interpation of Loki's deleted scene. I think my darling Wolf Eyes, needs some Thor love so here I am giving it to him. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! This was hard to write, I love Loki so very much and channeling his pain was hard. I wanted to add here, normally I would make them both kings as I do in most of my Thorki fics, this time I changed it up.

Thor didn't understand why Loki was now wearing red, not that he didn't look good in it but it was strange.

This is what greeted Thor when he entered their chambers, Loki in a red crimson cloak with fur, and a faraway look in his eyes.

"Darling, is everything alright?" Thor asked.

Loki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Thor who could see the sadness in his husband's eyes. Ever since they got married, Loki seemed happy, he also seemed like all he wanted to do was kiss.

Not that Thor minded, it was one of the perks of being in charge they could kiss all day and night if they wished. After all Thor was king and Loki his consort, his second in command and most important adviser.

"Why are you wearing red my love?" Thor asked as he wrapped his arms around Loki's waist.

"I want to be you, if I were you everyone would respect me, you would love me more and I would get what I deserve" Loki said with a slight growl of frustration.

"Loki, I don't want you to be me, I want you to be you" Thor said.

"Do you know what I dreamed of before you walked in? I dreamed I had a crown, that I was king, that everyone cheered and loved me. I was finally worthy! I held your hammer to the sky and all felt as it should be! Then you walked in and reminded me it was all in my mind" Loki said pushing Thor away.

"Loki, you are worthy! Don't you see what I see?" Thor asked.

"What do you see husband? I see nothing but a fraud! For that is what I am, a fraud! My whole life has been that, a lie I was never meant for anything….not even to be at your side, your second in command what a joke! To think they would ever respect me, no! this is what  I am, always second!! Never first!" he cried out in frustration.

"Loki, listen to me, you are not a fraud, you are my beloved you are worthy of so much more than you give yourself credit, let me show you" Thor soothed.

Loki looked at him with tears running down his cheek, how could Thor be so wrong? He didn't deserve anything, not even the loving look in Thor's eyes.

Thor approached him offering his hand, Loki looked at it for a moment before taking it. They both walked over to their bed, not a word was said between them.

Loki sighed heavily as Thor took off his cloak, letting the crimson cape fall to the floor like a water-fall.

"I am going to show you all that you mean to me, you are my Loki, my everything no one can tell me otherwise, not your jealousy, not anyone, I love you so dearly" Thor crooned softly on Loki's ear lobe.

Loki closed his eyes, feeling Thor undress him till he was exposed. He covered himself, feeling a bit ashamed till Thor placed his arms on the sides of his body.

Thor got undressed as well and encouraged Loki to open his eyes, emerald eyes, looked into sapphire with great sadness in them.

Honey lips, began to kiss his temple and then trace a line from there to his throat which was nipped ever so gently.

Loki knew what Thor was trying to tell him without words, how he loved his mind how he adored his voice.

How if he went any longer without those things, he would go mad, he needed those things to keep him strong, to tell him all would be well.

Thor lifted Loki's hand and kissed his palm then took the unscented oil from the night stand, and prepared himself then began to prepare Loki.

Loki almost looked away but Thor wouldn't let him, he needed him to see all the love and devotion that was in his eyes.

To see how he made him feel, to know that he would always cherish Loki as he deserved.

Loki panted slightly as a second finger found its way inside his entrance, then a third and finally Thor slipped himself inside him in one smooth glide.

Loki became rigid for a second gasping a little, as Thor helped him calm his body.

He wiped a tear that ran down Loki's face, and began to move gradually as he felt Loki wrap his legs around his waist.

Tanned fingers ran through raven hair as they moved together, Thor brushed his lips against Loki's asking for access.

Pale lips parted in what felt like slow motion and Thor's tongue slid inside kissing him deeply causing an almost silent moan.

They found a rhythm as Thor placed kisses on Loki's heart, holding him to his chest as the angle changed and he hit a spot inside Loki that caused him to cling and moan.

Thor reached between them, he began to stroke Loki's fully erect cock that was leaking on his stomach.

Loki arched back, exposing his throat to the eager kisses that were bestowed upon him, he then kissed Thor with an all consuming raw passion that just seemed to take over.

Their rhythm increased as they hit their climax, feeling it crash like waves against a rocky shore.

They both rode their high till they collapsed spent in each other's arms, Loki gazed at Thor not knowing what to say.

There was no need to say anything, when Thor kissed his heart that said it all, he knew that he was loved.

"You are my king, you rule my heart Loki, I do not wish you to be anyone but you, for you mean the world to me" Thor's eyes beamed at him as they both fell asleep.

Loki kissed Thor's heart, showing him he was grateful more than he would ever admit out loud.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
